Partners in Crime
by AngelWarriors
Summary: Heroes/Pathology Crossover. Claire muses on the dark change in her and how Ted helped


Title: Partners in Crime

Author: Cesia Illuser/Warangel88

Fandom: Heroes/Pathology Crossover

Pairing: Dark Claire/Ted

Warnings: AU for Heroes FYG/Pathology. A Bit Dark OOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or Pathology thanks Ellie for Betaing

He changed her.

He made her colder and more willing to kill the people who killed her adoptive family, the only real family in her eyes, really.

It was her biological family, or to be more particular, her cold hearted father who killed her adoptive family. She had recognized one of her father's henchmen from Homeland Security that had killed them five months ago.

Ever since then she'd been on the run, going from town to town, changing her name many times and dying her hair so many colors, chocolate brown, back to a bright gold and then back to brown.

The only person who knows her is Ted Grey.

She had never really asked how he became a killer, and honestly the only thing that he has really told her is that he used to play a _sick_ game with a couple of other pathologists.

Honestly, she couldn't be disgusted by his actions, and she wondered if she would think differently of him if she had met him before the _war_ on Metahumans.

But he promised her that he would help her with her revenge against the people who killed her _real _family.

He had taught her how to kill, using methods that only a pathologist could possibly know, using his knowledge of how the victim died. He taught her how to kill in the most painful ways possible, with blades and guns; showing her victims no mercy.

He was the teacher and she was the student, in more ways than one.

When they were alone in his apartment in Chicago he would teach her other things in his bed that made her body sing with lust and ache for his touch.

And sometimes in places that were a bit more public, such against the brick wall near the diner she worked at, always in the dark, or even at the morgue. Other times they would role play or use other devices such as handcuffs or blindfolds.

A soft giggle escaped her lips as he pressed her back against the wall of the diner as he softly bit at her neck, always trying to leave a mark but never succeeding, and she recalled his fascination when she showed him her powers.

It had been in bed one day and he was toying with her dark, coffee brown locks that made her look more like a Petrelli than she really wanted to.

She slowly grabbed a knife off the nightstand that she killed a member of Homeland Security with, no one that she really recognized but from the way that he was dressed, and she'd noticed the Homeland Security badge. There was no doubt that he had been looking for her.

She had called Ted on her break telling him that there was someone who was from Homeland Security there; he had come in instantly, pretending that he was a usual customer. Honestly, everyone at the diner thought that they were dating; they were always seen with each other.

She had made a long deep cut across the underside of her arm causing a long stripe of blood to rise to the surface, an she looked ahead, his eyes watched, entranced as the cut quickly knitted itself back together, not leaving a scar behind.

He had softly traced the unblemished skin and pressed a soft kiss against the skin tasting a faint trace of blood there.

And it was then that she knew Ted Grey couldn't care less that she was a metahuman or not, that he was harboring a _criminal_. Especially with her father's new laws that anyone who helped metahumans would also be treated as a criminal.

He had laughed softly telling her, dryly, that he was already a criminal. She had laughed softly in return, kissing him fully on the lips.

The soft aggressive touch of his hand slowly making his way up her bare thigh underneath the skirt of her white and red uniform quickly broke her of her thoughts.

Maybe this wasn't the life she has dreamed up of a child when she talked about her fantasies with Jackie and their dream guy. She sure as hell didn't imagine she would become a killer, or that she would kill people from Homeland Security with him.

A part of her enjoys the taste of killing another human being, and she wonders if that is how Ted felt when he first started playing the game with his friends.

And the fact that Ted Grey was hers was even more beneficial, because she would get revenge on the people who killed her _real_ father, her _real_ family.

She knows that Ted would never leave her, they were too much alike now, but at the same time she knows that she would never leave Ted.

Tad had saved her.

And besides he is her perfect other.

Her perfect partner in crime.

**The End**


End file.
